When dosage powdered material, the particles of which are small, usually less than 50 μm in diameter and have a tendency to attach to each other, such as talc powder, for instance, it is difficult to obtain several unit doses after each other with known dispensers. Often different amounts are obtained. This is due to that, when dosage of talc powder, for instance, by known dispensers voids are formed in the talc powder since it is non-free flowing, which mean that the talc powder does not fill the means for feeding out the correct amount/dose.
One way of reducing the differences between the doses is to shake or lightly tap on the dispenser between each dosage so as to increase the likelihood that the correct dose is obtained.
The object of the invention is thus to achieve a mechanical dispensing device by which the above-mentioned drawbacks are totally or partially eliminated.
This object is achieved by a dispensing device characterized in that the means for agitation comprises two posts and at least one bracket, which extends between the posts and is slightly arched, and the leading edge of which inclines obliquely downwardly so as to press the powdered material towards the pocket when operating the sledge.
Preferred embodiments are stated in the dependent claims.